


Not a Family Man

by CrossThyBorder



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Canon Rewrite, Family Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossThyBorder/pseuds/CrossThyBorder
Summary: Sam knew from the beginning that the universe had it out against him and having a proper family; not that he wanted one to begin with.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Samuel Drake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Not a Family Man

> **"I loved you, so I drew these tides of men into my hands / and wrote my will across the sky in stars."**
> 
> \- T.E. Lawrence, _Seven Pillars of Wisdom: A Triumph_

Sam knew from the beginning that the universe had it out against him and having a proper family; not that he wanted one to begin with.

Maybe when he was young and naive he had the childish notions of playing house and being a dad. He was always the dad, never the baby, the brother, the dog, whatever. He liked being the dad because it meant he got to boss around the others and play with the toolset. The toolset was only below the Legos and a bit above the cars.

Yeah, anyway it didn't matter because the kids yapped and told the teacher about him being unfair and mean so he got turned off from playing house. He really didn't know what he was doing wrong. Wasn't the dad supposed to yell and fight with his family? Apparently not.

Nate came later and then suddenly family became less of a vague, intangible term and more of an immediate and fierce reality.

Now he has a younger brother. _His brother_. A brother. Young. Naive. Family.

He didn't envision being a dad that way, but he inevitably became somewhat of the parental figure they both lacked. 

Nate imprinted on him naturally and effortlessly. They never really struggled or fought with another. He said something and it was as good as the Ten Commandments that were being drilled to their skulls by the nuns. 

_You don't let no punk hit you without hitting back. All that turning the other cheek crap they teach ya is a load of bull. Hear, let me show you how to throw a mean hook..._

_Now remember, be discreet and blend with your surroundings. You're not going to lift a wallet properly if you're sticking out like a sore thumb._

_Plan ahead and know your exits. If you're in a tight spot a window, a roof, or a vent is your best bet, depending on the circumstances._

Sam taught him the ways to survive in the streets of Boston. Nate was a scrappy little thing and took to it immediately like the prodigy that he is. Heck, Sam learned just as much from observing his brother in action.

It was only later when too much time passed with only books and school as Nate's friends did he develop a bit of a sharp mouth on him. The kid had a right to, mind you. Sam couldn't really understand where all the fascination with history came from. They were all dead to him literally. 

Nate, at ten years old, boldly claimed that their lineage could be traced back to English pirates.

The young historian wasn't so amused when his big brother gleefully bought them matching tacky pirate costumes for their annual Halloween trick-or-treating in response. 

The nuns didn't like him influencing Nathan and pulling him away from religious observations. Like c'mon, what kid will rather pray to a bunch of dead holy people and miss out on free candy?

They missed their first trick-or-treating that year and had to spend time alone in the chapel and reflect on the image of Jesus and Mother Mary. Anyway, it seemed to have been a blessing in disguise because then it gave Sam some time to actually sit down and read something seriously for once in his life. 

Nate was more than happy to tell him all he knew about pirates, but eventually Sam will surpass him in knowledge about the lawless men of the sea.

They really did live up to the aspiration of their ancestors, if not more. Embodying them just takes them a step closer to finding a long lost family they could relate to. 

Sam proved to be too adventurous and troublesome to be a decent parent to his younger brother. The nuns booted him from the orphanage just before Nate's twelfth birthday, himself going on seventeenth in a couple of weeks. 

The utter devastion on Nate's face solidified the failure of his sole defining responsibility as a brother, a father, a family. 

He had packed what meager belongings he had accrued and had to kneel down to face his brother.

"Nate, look I'm sorry."

"Are you coming back?"

"I wouldn't leave you, I'll just be around the corner."

"But, but you're not here. Here, with me."

"I wouldn't go if I had the choice."

"You always have a choice, Sam."

Young Nate already had the whole world figured out when he said that. 

Sam, well Sam did what he knew best.

"Mark my words Nate, we'll be great someday. Don't forget that."

Nate couldn't help but to smile a little bit.

After receiving their mother's journal, they were renewed with a purpose at last. They were consumed by one Henry Avery and his hoard of untold riches. This was it. Their heirloom. 

Nate continued to excel in history and Latin. He was hungry for it all, any last morsel of knowledge hidden away in the ancient texts. Meanwhile, Sam hunted down leads and contacts, bringing them ever closer to the treasure.

All their sniffing and scratching landed them to plenty of hot waters. 

Nate, still the more pragmatic of the two, continued to nip closely at Sam's heels. It was largely unspoken and understood that they were inseparable and nothing was going to change it no matter how dangerous it got. 

Not even Sullivan could dissuade Nate from following after Sam and his crazy schemes. 

Sam at first couldn't place where Sullivan belonged in _his family_ of two. The older man saw something that needed protecting in Nathan and Sam didn't appreciate it one bit. They didn't need another person in their dynamic duo, no thank you. However, Sullivan proved to be an essential and welcomed part to their family. He provided a mature and experienced perspective on things and lended the boys his expertise without any expectations of repayment. 

"Hey uh, Sam. A word with ya please?" Sullivan dropped a hand with ease on his shoulder and leaned towards a vacant room.

"Yeah, sure." Sam had been looking fondly at Nate, content to see him bring pieces of the puzzle together like a master craftsman. 

"So, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I think it's time that we slow down some on the uh, stealing, running, and going to prison bit." 

"Wait, I don't understand Sullivan. We're so close to figuring things out, I can feel it. Don't say you're having second thoughts now."

"Sam, just think for a minute will ya? All I'm saying is you have to think of other ways to support yourself and Nate. Why don't you let Nate go to school and find yourself a job. I know a few men that can use a guy like you in their crew."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"Sullivan, I really appreciate your advice, I really do, but that's not me or Nate's style, you know that. Now, if you don't got anything else to say the door's that way."

Sullivan pierces him a weary look before heading out. He knows it's not the last time he was going to hear that from the man. 

Sam wiped his face and turned back to where Nathan sat completely engrossed with the piles of paper and books on the table.

"Hey, how's it going so far?"

"You know he's right."

Sam's smile flat-lined.

"But I don't want that life either."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"You scared me there for a minute lil bro!"

Nate's blue eyes glimmered alongside his half-crooked grin. Sam scuffed him lightly in the back of the head.

"Besides, I think I'm way past what they're teaching at school."

"Oh, yeah? You think you're so smart huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much." 

Sam loved that about Nate. The easy confidence over his abilities, something that he rubbed off on the kid. He's not surprised if his little brother gets to become quite the player one day. 

"Is everything okay?" 

"W-What?"

"You zoned out for a second."

"Oh, nah just thinking about what we're eating for dinner. So frozen pizza or frozen pizza, your pick?"

"How about you call and apologize to Sully and invite him over for some takeout."

"Nate, c'mon. Knowing Sullivan he's already in the arms of some stripper enjoying himself. How about we have a movie night? I can swing by Blockbuster and pick up some action flick."

That drew Nate's full attention at last and he closed the book in front of him.

"We should watch Lawrence of Arabia."

"Yeah, yeah."

Sam ruffled Nate's hair and wondered if this was enough for his family of two.

Sam didn't know when the hell things took an odd turn somewhere for him and Nate. Well, he'd be lying, he does know when it exactly happened. 

Sam had brought a girl home one night and was deep in uh, conversation with her, when Nate inadvertently stumbled in on them in the living room.

It was awkward as all hell and the girl left way before Sam could justify the cost of thirty dollars he spent on dinner and gas. 

Nate was supposed to have been doing some reconnaissance at a lead they got from Sullivan, but ended up going home instead. 

"Sorry I ruined your date."

"Nah, don't be. We were just about done anyway." Sam had a cigarette pressed against his lips to calm some of the tension still vibrating within his muscles. 

"Aw quit lying. Was she good at least?" Nate's youthful expression hasn't changed much despite shedding much of his pre-prubescent form. The kid hit his growth spurt at sixteen and matured just an inch shy of six feet. The frayed denim jacket he wore used to be his and still was a bit too large on him.

"Hah, you wanna take a go at her be my guest. I've got a date with my hand tonight so beat it."

Instead Nate didn't move from the couch and laid there with his head facing the ceiling. The lighting was dim, spilling from the outside through the curtained sliding door. 

Smoke billowed in his vision and the teen engulfed the familiar acrid scent of tobacco mixed with an undercurrent of hormonal musk.

Some time passed and Nate woke up to hear the sounds of Sam's hand slick in his skin, grunting beneath his smoker's breath. 

Bleary-eyed, Nate turned his body and found the cigarette burning in the ashtray at the coffee table. He snuffed it out and rubbed his fingers where Sam's lips would have been. He brought the tips of his fingers to his tongue. 

"Sam?" 

"Huh, Nate, shit." 

Sam moved to cover up his lower half but Nate was quicker. He placed a warm hand on Sam's bare thigh.

"Hey bud..."

"Sam just shut up will you."

Nate's hands felt like god's gifts, and Sam wasn't a religious man, not one bit.

Sam should have known to teach Nate some things about sex but figured that like any healthy young boy he'll find his own teacher like he did at thirteen. 

Thoughts of who touched Nathan, who kissed him, who fucked him swirled in his head like an angry swarm of bees. 

"Nate"

"What?"

Sam pulled him up the collar of his jacket and closed the gap between them with their lips.

Nate let go of his cock and braced his hand against his thigh for support.

"So uh, that was my first kiss."

"What?!"

Nate blushed then, clearly looking offended.

"Wait wait wait, are you a virgin, Nathan?" 

"Well fuck you too Samuel."

Sam laughed from his chest, all of his worries escaping with each exhale.

"No, look, I'm sorry. I'm uh, just relieved I guess." 

"Relieved you kissed me first?"

"Hey punk I wasn't the one grabbing their brother's junk."

Nate shrugged and picked up where he left off.

"This is different."

"Nate we really shouldn't be doing this."

"A little too late to be regretting this now."

"Hey I'm serious. This isn't something you do with family, even casually." Sam's voice was soft yet firm. He could never be the responsible parent he wanted to provide for Nate but god was he going to try for their mother.

"We're different Sam. You and I." 

Nate kissed him like he was thanking him for all the years of hardships they've endured together and Sam returned it back with equal fervor. 

"Yeah, I guess we are little brother."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple one-shot for the Drakecest feels.
> 
> I thought it was really odd how Sam was inserted pretty randomly in Uncharted 4 then it all made sense when I figured out that Amy Hennig departed Naughty Dog before U4.


End file.
